Cry Takeru Cry!
by Pokemon Ranger Kellyn
Summary: Takeru and Yamato got into fight. Both won't give up until Sad and Anger collide. They may tighten a relationship or loosen them.


The Digi Destined's journey was interrupted when two brothers fought in a thick jungle in the middle of nowhere. Their screams and shouts could be heard from afar. Sora, Taichi, Koshirou, Mimi and Joe agape watching Yamato and Takeru quarreled.

"You never listen to anything I said!" cried out Takeru.

"Don't you think I'll listen if you haven't cry too much!" yelled Yamato in anger.

"I don't cry a lot! You're just being too meany!"

"Shut up won't you! Enough is enough! I don't want to hear anything from you anymore!" Yamato yelled at his highest tone. " I hate you! I wish mom would never gave birth to you in the first place!"

Takeru was silence for a moment, he was shocked to hear such thing from his brother. It weren't different for the other digi destined. Takeru burst into tears and took the guts to shout back.

"I hate you too!!" Takeru cried and ran into some bushes nearby.

"Takeru!" Patamon called out his name but he was too late, Takeru ran off too early and too sudden to catch up with.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" said Yamato.

"Yamato, I think you went too overboard there."

"Who cares!" Yamato shouted back. "My fault is it that he chose to run away?"

"I didn't say it's anyone's fault. It's just it isn't right to say such thing to-"

"Hmmpph!" Yamato turned away from Sora.

"He's such a burden that sometimes i just feel like I want to-"

_SMACK!_

Taichi punched Yamato.

"You went overboard there. You guys are brothers. You shouldn't act that way towards your own flesh and blood." said Taichi protesting Yamato. "I'm going to search for him, you guys can choose to follow me or him."

Taichi ran off to search for Takeru. He was followed by Mimi and Sora. Joe sympathized Yamato but soon followed Taichi.

"Yamato. . ." squeaked Gabumon looking towards Yamato with a sad expression on his face.

"Don't you look at me like that!" yelled Yamato. He sighed. Yamato know that what he did was wrong. He noticed Gabumon telling him to follow Taichi with just reading his expression. "Fine, we'll go look for him"

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

In the thick forest, Takeru ran without knowing where he's heading. Vines by vines, trees by trees, roots by roots he passed but there weren't still any day light. Suddenly Takeru tripped over and landed in a swamp.

"Ouch! That hurts!" by the time he realized that he was lost, Takeru got scared.

"Where am I?" He's eyes were making illusions.

"Gaaak! Gaaaak!"

"Aaaah!" Takeru got scared and jumped backwards, fell down again just to see the creature that made him scared was only a crow." Where am I?" Takeru repeated.

Takeru picked himself up and started to walk again. He looked left and right for anything that might approach him.

"Is someone there?" asked Takeru after noticing that someone or something was watching him. "Patamon?"

"Numemon! Numemon! Numemon!" a group of Numemon came out from the darkness and started chasing while throwing pink sludges towards Takeru.

"Aaaahhh! Numemon!" Takeru ran for his dear life avoiding the pink sludges thrown by Numemon.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

Meanwhile, the other 6 digi destined were looking for Takeru high and low in the thick forest. The sun's coming down and the moon's silhoutte appeared in the dark skies. 6 hours past by since they last saw Takeru.

"Takeru!! Where are you!" shouted Mimi.

"Takeru!!" shouted Joe and Gomamon.

Out of bushes, Taichi and Sora came with a depressed face.

"Any luck?" asked Mimi.

"No, He's no where near here," said Sora.

"It's getting really dark, Do you think Takeru is going to be ok?" asked Koshirou.

"I hope so. I guess there's no way to find him in the dark" replied Joe

"Should we camp here for the night?" asked Mimi.

"I think, we'll try to search for him next morning," replied Taichi.

"Yamato? Are you okay? you haven't spoke a word for sometimes" asked Mimi when she saw that Yamato had been gazing into space.

"I'm perfectly fine. . ." replied Yamato.

The 6 digi destined build a camp with a bonfire in the middle. All of them were tired from searching for Takeru. So they all fell asleep very fast. Except one.

That night, Yamato can't put his eyes into a good rest. He may be pretending that he doesn't care, but deep inside, he regretted what he did. Yamato was very worried about Takeru.

_I can't sit here doing nothing while every second, Takeru's life is in danger. _Thought Yamato.

Yamato stood a bit, he noticed that everyone had fell asleep. He looked around for a moment and rushed into the thick forest again.

_I guess he's more worried than i thought _thought Gabumon who was pretending to sleep.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

The moonlight was blocked by black clouds drifting in the skies. Lightning began to shot down.

_ZZZAAAAP!!_

"Kyaaaahh_!" _Takeru panicked when a thunder shook the ground. He covered his ears with his hand and ran deeper into the swamp. Rain began to pour down heavily that night. Takeru stopped below a giant tree while still covering his ears.

Lightning by lightning, thunder by thunder, Takeru sit below the giant tree while crying out of fear and shivering in his cold, wet shirt that has been washed out in the rain.

_Help! I'm scared. Yamato! Where are you?! Yamato. _Takeru thought with his hand covering his ears tightening and closed his eyes, making a squeak every once in a while.

"Hello there, are you okay?" asked a digimon.

Takeru was surprised to hear a voice coming from infront of him and open his eyes a bit. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm Otamamon what are you doing here kid?" introduced the small tadpole-liked digimon.

"I'm lost, I don't know where I am. I'm so cold" explained the shivering Takeru. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Your brother? Who's he?" asked Otamamon

"He's tall and has the same hair color as mine. Did you see anyone who look just like that?" asked Takeru again.

"Hmmm" _Lord Blossomon said that human must be killed. This is my chance to get a promotion."_Oh yes, I had saw someone just like that wandering around here not too long ago."

"Really!? Please! Can you show me the way?" Takeru face was filled with hope.

"Oh, sure. It's the least i can do for you. Please follow me," Otamamon pointed at a direction and started moving in the swamp.

Takeru happily followed behind Otamamon without knowing what would become of him.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"Eeergh! Where are you Takeru!" Yamato passed by a boatful of dead branches and sometimes scratched himself.

He didn't realised that he had been watched and followed. After a few steps, a digimon tripped over and revealed itself in front of Yamato.

"Ouch that hurts" said the digimon.

"Wh-What are you doing here Gabumon? You should be at the camp site"

"I'm sorry Yamato. It isn't safe to run around in this thick forest or as you prefer swamp. You could be attacked by digimon." replied Gabumon while rubbing his sore head.

"Fine, you can follow me." sighed Yamato.

"Don't you think it's good for me to come along?" asked Gabumon

"Why is that?" Yamato asked back.

Gabumon sighed and explained. " I can smell where Takeru is. I'm one of a kind don't you know?"

"Lead me to him Gabumon!" ordered Yamato.

"You weren't listening to me did you?" Gabumon sweat dropped.

"What were you saying again?" asked Yamato.

"Never mind . . ." sighed Gabumon.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

After a few minutes, the rain stopped pouring, the moonlight appeared once again in the dark sky.

Takeru was confused, He was at the edge of a cliff after passsing through the swamp. Below him was a vast seas of trees.

"Where are we Otamamon?" asked Takeru wondering. " Is this where my brother is? I don't see him anywhere"

"Oh, he'll be here alright, we're at the correct spot" Otamamon smiled menacingly "For your funeral!"

Otamamon pushed Takeru from behind. Takeru was caught off guard, he was thrown forward. "Aaaaaahh!!"

Meanwhile. . . .

"Hey! That was Takeru's voice. It's coming from there. Come on Gabumon! Let's go!" shouted Yamato.

"Resistance is futile!" shouted Otamamon and step on one of Takeru's hand that was holding him from falling into oblivion.

"Help!!" screamed Takeru while hanging on to the cliff with only one hand.

"This is the end kid!" Otamamon said manically.

But before Otamamon had a chance to step on Takeru's other hand, Yamato appeared from the swamp.

"Takeru!!" shouted Yamato.

"What? another human?" Otamamon panicked.

"You're dead Otamamon! Gabumon! Attack that tad pole!"

"Blue Blaster!" a blue fire bolt shot out from Gabumon's mouth and hit Otamamon.

Instead of Takeru, Otamamon felled into the oblivion.

"Curse you! I'll be baaAAaaAAccckk!!

"Yamato!" shouted Takeru.

"Takeru! Hold on!" Yamato rushed and grabbed his little brother's hand and pull him up. "Takeru! Are you okay? Did he hurts you?"

Takeru sniffed twice after being rescued and tried to hold on to his tears.

"Huuaaah! It was so scary! Oni-san!!" Takeru hugged Yamato and released the tears that he was holding.

Yamato realised that Takeru was suffering a whole lot without him by his side. He smiled and hugged back Takeru.

"You're safe now Takeru. I'm here." Yamato convince Takeru that he was alright. "I'm sorry I've been a meanie Takeru."

"Oni-san! I'm sorry I cry a lot! *sob* Don't leave me alone ever again Oni-san. Promise me! Huuaaa!!" Takeru cried. His tears were soaking Yamato's shirt even though it has been soaked by the rain first.

Yamato laugh a bit. "You're crying right now. I might leave you alone again you know?" said Yamato sarcasm.

"Huuaaah! Don't say that Oni-san!! Don't leave me!" cried Takeru even harder at the thought of being alone again.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So that's my first Digimon story. It may not be as good as the other story. I don't have a younger brother which I really love to have one. Someone to protect. Please R & R. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do..**


End file.
